Whore for Life
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: Based off "Whore for Gold" written by the lovely Cal-Wills. Now that Summer Slam is over and John Morrison won the ECW Championship, what's left of Morrison and Punk's deal? Smut Shot Morrison/Punk, Warnings: Language, Sex, SLASH


Title: Whore for Life

Pairing: John Morrison/CM Punk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. These men and their likeness belong to the WWE.

Summary: Based off "Whore for Gold" written by the lovely Cal-Wills. Now that Summer Slam is over and John Morrison won the ECW Championship, what's left of Morrison and Punk's deal? Smut Shot Morrison/Punk, Warnings: Language, Sex, SLASH

A/N: As stated in the summary this is a short smut shot based off a lovely story written by the fabulous Cal-Wills. Before I start getting hate mail I will say that I cleared everything with her before I posted this. In Fact, she kind of demanded it a little. (I LOVE YOU CAL!) I suggest that you read Whore for Gold if you haven't yet. You can read this as a standalone but everything will make more sense if you read the back story Cal has set out.

****On to the story****

These were the moments that I liked best. The moments where I could just lay in bed with my arms around my lover, not afraid to let my real emotions show through on my face. For a few months now we have been together… well, honestly it depends on your definition of "together". It started when Punk wanted another title shot. He made the mistake of saying he would do anything for it.

So I turned him into my own personal cock slut with a promise that when I beat him at Summer Slam, his virgin ass would be mine. He resisted at first, even tried to fight me off but he easily submitted after the shots I gave him.

My eyes moved to the scar he had above his eye. The scar I gave him. It was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. That was a scar from our second encounter, 2 weeks before Summer Slam. Punk still hates me for that night. He's gotten over the fact that I almost raped him. He was more upset about the drug cocktail I gave him to help with the pain my attempted rape caused.

Sometimes I wonder why I put up with the 'Straight-edge' bullshit but it's become pretty easy to ignore. My fingers start to trace the stubble that lines my Philly's chin, admiring the beautiful face next to me. My fingers trail across his lips, poking the lip ring that I love to feel wrapped around my cock.

After my victory at Summer Slam I fulfilled my promise to Phil. I dominated Phil's virgin ass with everything I had while wearing my ECW championship belt around my waist. I may break a lot of promises but I never break one that benefits me. Phil cried and begged but that did nothing but feed my want for him.

My fingers start to play with his hair as I feel him twitch. All this reminiscing has me turned on. I think it's time to fully wake my sleeping partner. After the taste I got after Summer Slam I was addicted. I had to keep him. Phil tried to fight me off but it never ended well for him. Phil caught on quickly that it was just easier to go along with it. I even think he has started to enjoy himself.

After a stressful match on ECW I came back to the hotel to my Punk, spread out naked on the bed, giving me a sly look with hints of his true nervousness showing through. I had my jeans off and was sinking into that tight heat almost instantly. Phil was smart enough to prepare himself before hand, knowing that I wouldn't take the time after walking in on the scene he set up for me to find. Phil moaned and screamed as I rammed into his tight hole, Phil's fingers tangling into the hideous bed spread covering the hotel bed.

God he was such a slut for my cock.

It turned me on even more knowing that I was the first man to be inside Phil, the first and only one to claim him.

My fingers continued to slide through his hair, slowly petting him awake. After a few strokes I grew impatient and fisted the onyx locks in my hand, shaking his head back and forth. Blurry olive eyes shot open to meet my chocolate ones. Phil blinked a few times before bringing his hand up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away.

"John, it's like 3 AM." Phil said, fighting back a yawn.

I smirked as I rubbed my erect cock against his leg.

"I can't sleep Philly. I need you to take care of my problem." I whispered as I continued to rut against his thigh.

Phil let out a sigh but like a good boy he rolled onto his side to face me, his hand moving under the covers towards my manhood. I gasped as his hand wrapped around me, starting at the head and sliding down to the base. "Fuck baby! You've gotten better at this." I release another moan as I slide my hands around Phil's neck, curling my fingers into his dark hair. I brought my lips up to his ear, sucking the small loop earrings he wore. As my teeth pulled on the loop his strokes started to pick up, knowing just what it took to get me off.

I moaned right in his ear as I felt his breath pick up against my neck. I smirked as I brought the lobe back into my mouth. "Is this turning my Philly on?" I asked as I untangled my hand from his hair and started a trail down his back, heading for the waist band of the boxers that my little Philly wore. No matter how long Phil and I had been screwing around, he refused to sleep naked. One of the weird quarks my little Punk had.

I reached the band and moved my hand to the front, sliding my fingers through the gap in the material, grasping the beginning of my lovers hard on. Phil sucked in a sharp breath and stopped moving his hand around me. I groaned at the loss of contact and brought my lips back to his ear. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, frustrated by the delay. I was horny and didn't feel like dealing with Phil's shit right now. Phil's hand pulled back and wrapped around my wrist that was currently inserted in his boxers.

"Don't worry about me. Let me get you off so I can go back to sleep." I stopped moving my hand and pulled back to stare at my bedroom toy. Phil was always so defiant. That's what held my interest for so long. Other people would have just given in to me by now.

One thing that Phil still hadn't learned was to just go with my flow. If I wanted to have sex, we were going to have sex. If I wanted him to blow me in the men's bathroom or at the arena, he was going to get on his knees and worship me like the sex god I was until I was finished.

Phil's hand continued to hold my wrist, waiting for me to release his manhood before returning back to work on me. It would seem that another lesson was in order. I smirked as I pulled my hand back, watching as he started to relax as my fingers moved away.

"You know Philly, I don't think your hand is going to be enough anymore." I said, as I pulled my wrist out of his lose grasp. I pushed both of my hands into his shoulders and rolled until I was on top, Phil now pinned beneath me.

I grabbed his wrists and used my arms to pin them to the bed, sinking my teeth into his neck. Phil's head shot back against the pillow, a poorly contained moan escaping his lips. I continued to tease his neck, sucking at the tattooed skin behind his ear, knowing what a sensitive spot it was. I started to move my hips, grinding into his barely clothed man hood.

"If I want to return the favor…You should just sit back and enjoy the ride." I whispered into his ear, releasing his wrists to grab onto his hips, bringing our groins together at a brutal rate, watching as he came unhinged below me. Another moan escaped his lips at my increase in tempo. I smiled down at him, loving the range of emotions on his face.

I moved down on the bed, throwing off the covers as I pulled his boxers down his legs. My eyes feasted on the site of my Philly all spread out and waiting for me to take him. I licked my lips as I moved off the bed, standing over the wrecked form of my lover. I brought my hand to his hair, enjoying the gasp that escaped his lips as I jerked him into a kneeling position.

I yanked on his hair until his eyes met mine. I looked down into his face and smirked, enjoying the look of fear that passed my lovers face.

"You are going to use those pretty little cock sucking lips to get me ready for you. Get me nice and wet because this is all you are getting." I was rewarded with another gasp as I released his hair, waiting for him to get to work.

I watched as Phil braced himself against my hips, moving his lips to the head of my cock. His pink tongue started at the head, slowing moving down my length. I moaned at the sight before me but remained in control. I grabbed his hair and jerked his head up again.

"Get to work or I'll take you dry." I whispered, licking my lips at the thought of screwing my Phil's tight heat until he couldn't walk. Phil whimpered again before sucking the head of my cock into his mouth, my hand still gripping his hair.

"That's right Philly, take it all in." I groaned as he took more of my cock into his mouth. God I have taught him well. His tongue moves along the underside of my cock, tracing the vein, as he swallows around the head of my cock. My hand fists tighter in his hair and I start to move his head back and forth, increasing the speed of his mouth on my cock. I feel him gaging around me and I love it. I'm tempted to continue skull fucking him until I shoot my load down his throat but the thought of his tight heat around me is too much to resist.

I pull him off my cock, watching as he gasps trying to catch his breath. I smirk as I use the hand still buried in his hair to throw him down on his stomach. I use my hands to spread him and sink into his heat with no further warning.

The scream he released is beautiful. Phil's hands clutch at the sheets as I push completely into him, gasping at the heat surrounding my cock. "God you're still so tight!" I moan as I grasp his hips, moving them as I start to thrust into him.

Phil's gasps of pain slowly turn into moans of pleasure as I start ramming into his prostate. I moved my hips faster, picking up speed as I felt my orgasm approach. I moaned as it took over me, continuing my frantic pace, spilling everything I had into my Phil.

I collapsed on top of him, pushing him into the mattress, waiting for my breath to calm down. I felt Phil start to squirm under me, trying to throw my weight off.

"What is your problem? Give me a minute to catch my breath." I hiss, angry at him for interrupting my post orgasm bliss. He mumbles something into the blanket as he continues to move around. Frustrated I grab him by his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. I notice the flush look on his face before I feel his still hard cock poke me in the stomach.

I smirk down at him, finally realizing what he was trying to do. "My little Philly didn't finish. You were trying to rub it out." The blush darkened on the straight-edge savior's face before he started to whine. "Please John! Please! Let me cum!" I watch as he tries to move away from me again. I grab his hand, guiding it down to his cock.

"Make yourself cum Philly. Let me watch you." With my permission now given he grabs on to his cock, starting a brutal pace. Nothing is hotter than watching my Philly get himself off, watching as his bottom lip is pulled in-between his teeth. Watching how he sucks on his lips ring as he tries to hold the moans in. I feel the shudders coursing over his body as he gets closer to release.

I watch as his body shudders and a moan escapes his lips before he releases, covering his hand and my abs. He looks completely wrecked. His hair a tangled mess, his lips moving around the large amounts of air that he is pulling into his chest. I bring his hand up to my lips, licking the cum from his fingers, causing another gasp to leave the lips I love so much.

Once his hand is clean I release his wrist, climbing off him to retrieve the blankets I threw off the bed in my haste to relieve my desire. I spread the blanket over the bed before climbing in next to him, wrapping my arms around him. I brought him as close as I could, feeling every inch of his sweat covered body next to mine.

I kissed the back of his neck one more time, knowing that my Philly would soon be lost to his dream world.

"I love that your mine." Was all I said before I settled in, ready to fall asleep now that I was satisfied.

- End

Tell me what you think! Leave me a lovely little review. This is only my second wrestling fanfic so any help would be great!


End file.
